Take It Like A Man
by Cherry-Chanx3
Summary: Why do I feel so different today?" Sakura thought as she rolled out of bed. "Wait...Why is there a guy in my bedroom? Oh wait, that's me...WHATTTT!"
1. Chapter 1

Big Mistake

Sakura's 18

"What's happened?" asked a confused Sakura. She appeared to be in her room but when she looked into her mirror "AHHHHHHH!!!"

"What in the world happened to me?" she asked as she looked herself over. What she saw was a very, _very _handsome boy with pink hair (you guys know her two front bangs she has those but more hair and shorter like right below her eye and the back of it was a little spiky but not a lot).

When she got out of her bed she almost had a nose bleed what she saw was a very well toned boy with perfect abs, biceps, she had everything a girl would want in a guy (body).

"Wow I didn't know when I look likes a guy I would be so hot" she said out loud. Sakura's parents died a few years ago so she lived a lone.

"I better go tell the Hokage about this maybe she will know what to do" she thought as she found a louse red shirt along with black pants that stopped about 7 inches above her ankle (the same pants that Naruto has when he comes back from 2 years of training but black and the same shoes too).

As she was walking out into the street she getting a lot of strange looks from every female she passed.

Sakura got stopped when a girl about her age came up and asked trying to flirt with her. "Hi there you must be new here what your name cutie?" "Oh um I uh y-yeah I-I am" Sakura stuttered feeling weird.

"You still haven't told me your name yet, mine is Rin" she said while pushing her body on Sakura's. Sakura started to blush a lot. "Umm my n-name I-is S-sa I mean Seeu yeah Seeu" she stuttered finding herself a name.

"Umm look I really got to get going umm see you around I guess" and she ran off towards the Hokage's tower.

But she was running to fast and bumped into Kakashi. "Sorry about that, Kakashi- sensei?!" She screamed.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked a confused Kakashi. "It's me Kakashi-sensei, don't you recognize me it's me Sakura" She explained how she a of a sudden woke up and fond herself as a guy.

In responses he busted down laughing. "This is not funny sensei, now how am I going to do anything right?" she yelled.

"Ok have you given yourself a name yet?" "Yeah, Seeu" "What do you want me to tell the Hokage about Sakura missing then?" "Tell her I'm her cousin, and were switching villages for training purposes." Sakura stated.

"Ok here go get some more cloths and stay out of trouble I'll go tell Hokage-sama everything" and proofed off towards the Hokage's tower.

"_Somehow I don't think this is going to end well." _She sighed and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone but I need you guys to vote on which story I should post up next, just send me a comment on which story I should put up next **

**please n thank u **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Well this feels awkward" _Sakura thought while walking through the village. So many girls were looking at her it was getting annoying.

"I can now see how this is annoying I feel bad for Sasuke now" she said below her breath. _"Here comes another one"_ Sakura sighed mentally.

"Umm, hi my name is Luna, what's your's?" she asked while poking her fingers together looking at the ground. _"I can see why Naruto thinks Hinata's weird no" _she thought getting alittle annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry so if you can excuse me" she tried to wiggle her way out. But it seems this girl isn't giving up without a fight.

"Umm please you have to tell me what your name is!" she somewhat screamed. She got alittle scared after that.

"Hey, stop bothering other people Luna" scolded a voice I knew so well. It was Hinata.

"_Are these 2 related?"_ Now that Sakura has a good look at the girl she saw that the girl had pupiless silvers eyes just like Hinata.

"_She must be part of Hinata's clan" _Sakura realized. "I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble" Hinata bowed with a bit of a blush.

"_Why do I feel so attracted to him?" _Hinata thought feeling her face turning warmer. _"I thought I only felt this way towards Naruto, but who is this guy?"_

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry so bye" Sakura shouted while running away as fast as she could.

"Why do I have to go through this, why couldn't Naruto or Sasuke turned into a girl? WHY ME?!" Sakura shouted as loud as she could.

"What about turning us into girls?" Sasuke asked looking annoyed turning the corner.

"Besides who are you, I've never seen you around here before"

"_Oh boy" _Sakura thought scared. _"What am I going to do?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THE NARUTO STORYLINE**_

_**Sorry for not updating in like FOREVER you guys^^'**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**_

Welcome To Team 7

"HEY, WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to Seeu.

"Huh? Well um I'm actually Sakura Haruno's cousin, Seeu." Seeu thought up quickly as a drop a sweat rolled down his cheek.

"That's right you guys, Sakura is off on an important mission so her cousin will be here to take her place until she gets back." Kakashi-sensei grinned as he 'poofed' out of nowhere standing behind Seeu.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Naruto shouted to the heavens not wanting to believe that his _beloved_ Sakura-chan would be gone only to be replaced by a _male_ relative.

"Would you shut up dode, you're making a big deal out of nothing like an idiot again." Sasuke sighed.

"SHUT UP TEME! Aren't you at least a bit worried about my Sakura-chan?" Naruto cried as huge anime tears were rolling down his face.

"_Dammit, why do my teammates have to act so crazy first thing in the morning."_ Seeu thought quietly to himself as he watched the whole scene play out.

"Calm down now you two, Seeu will be part of team 7 now so welcome him with open arms okay?" Kakashi-sensei asked with a giant sweat drop rolling down his head.

"Now Seeu, how about introducing yourself a bit for us?" Kakashi-sensei asked with a knowing grin hidden behind his annoying mask

Seeu looked over at his sensei knowing that he was having a bit too much fun with his little predicament.

Taking in a huge breath Seeu looked at both of his _new _teammates he said "My name is Seeu Haruno and I hope you two will take care of me well." As he bowed down a bit to show respect.

"_Kami I feel stupid, why the hell did this have to happen to me anyways? Now not only do I have to put up with being in a male body but I got random girl's chasing after me and my own sensei is having way too much fun laughing at me behind my back." _Seeu cried in his mind.

"_Who the heck is this guy? Seriously having the nerve to just pop up out of no where and making my Sakura leave the village. WAIT! Did I just say MY Sakura? No it must have been a mistake, I mean why would I, Sasuke Uchiha, be attracted to a girl with beautiful, long, silky pink hair, and her giant forehead that makes me want to kiss it over and over, and don't get me started on her body…STOP!!! What the hell am I thinking!?"_ Sasuke thought as he was having an inner battle with his self control.

"_Wow Seeu looks really pretty…WAIT! What the hell did I just say?! No I can't be attracted to him, I mean sure he looks and smells like Sakura but No, I can't be gay! It can't be my love is for my Sakura-chan and only my Sakura-chan. But why do I feel this strong attraction to him? This feels the same as when I'm with Sakura-chan. Could it be?"_ Naruto thought franticly in his mind looking for a answer to his dilemma.

"_HAHA!!! I can't believe how much fun I'm having seeing Sakura as a boy. If I knew sooner that it would be this fun I would have created a way to turn her into one a long time ago. I don't like to admit it but this seems more entertaining than ichi-ichi paradise. _

_I can't believe I just said that but eh not much I can do about that. Anyways seems like these turn of events will lead up to more exciting moments." _Kakashi-sensei thought with an amused grin under his mask staring at his _new_ team.

"Hey Seeu, what to go have ramen with me, as bonding I mean, its not like I like you or anything gay like that I just was thinking of the team." Naruto babbled on and on until Seeu interrupted him.

"Uhh no thanks Naruto, thanks and everything but I'm a bit tired from traveling to Konoha on such short notice so I'll be heading back home to rest." Seeu thought of an excuse quickly.

"Awwww but Seeu you just got here and me and Sasuke-teme were looking foreward to having lunch with you," Naruto insisted. Something inside of him was making him react like he would with Sakura.

"Maybe next time Naruto, but in the mean time you and Sasuke can go on ahead without me," Seeu suggested backing away slowly.

"Come on, teme aren't you going to help me at all?" Naruto whined to his teammate.

"Shut up already dobe, leave me out of this." Was Sasuke's response as he walked the other direction.

"Well that's all for now team 7, hope you guys have a nice day," Kakashi-sensei sighed and disappeared in a poof.

"See ya around Naruto." Seeu said as he ran off towards the opposite direction.

"Phew that was a close one that was way too awkward for me." Seeu thought aloud as he wandered off to his one-bedroom apartment.

As Seeu was heading towards the market district he noticed a lot of girl's screaming, turning around to see what was all the commotion he noticed that many of the girls that screamed had hearts in their eyes and were staring at him. "Oh shit." Seeu whispered to himself as he sprinted off like a lightning bold.

"_Why meee?!?!?!" _Seeu screamed mentally as he ran as fast as his new long and lean legs could carry him.

Again I apologize for a whole year of not updating.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy my suckish new update.

Cupcakes to you who have reviewed and or read my stories so far and I promise you that I will update as much as I can since I'm kind of busy with high school work I will try my best.

Review pleaseeee:]


End file.
